


Spiky Roses

by Mini_Crushies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Feels, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm Sorry, Poofed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Crushies/pseuds/Mini_Crushies
Summary: Steven knew he had to accept any punishment for his mother's crimes, but the punishment he got was something he didn't even think could happen to him.





	Spiky Roses

Never in Steven’s life would he had expected this. He knew he had to accept the punishment given to him, but he thought it would just be him getting shattered. He didn't want this, but there he was, accepting his fate.

It started off as something small, a few tingles in his body here and there, but it soon got worse. His head throbbed with pain and he could feel his body slowly start to change its shape. He could feel the world around him becoming distant as he got more out of touch with reality.

He felt his own mind becoming torn apart, he felt every single change in his body, from him changing into a monster to his own thoughts becoming meaningless, he felt more pain than he ever felt before.

Every single memory he's ever had of his entire life have been scrambled into nothing but static, even his memories of his own personality have been erased from his mind.

And then, with that, he blacked out.

**********

He had no clue how long he was out, he couldn't know. All he knew was that he was standing in the middle of a once familiar beach, standing in front of the gems he once considered family.

He let out a low growl as he leaned back, ready to pounce on the gems whenever they were going to attack him.

Though, they didn't try to stop him, they didn't even try to fight him, because they knew who it was they were facing. 

They stood there, unable to move or even speak at what they were seeing. Steven was there, ready to attack, unaware that he once knew the gems.

Amethyst was in shock, her whole world fell apart in an instant. The person she was closest to, the only other one out of the Crystal Gems that was the most like her, was now a monster.

Pearl started to tear up and wail, knowing that what she had left of Rose was gone, and that Steven was no longer himself. She cried out his name loudly, calling for him, though he couldn't hear her.

Garnet started to breathe heavily and she clenched her fists, feeling many emotions. She was furious, upset, and shocked all at once. She heard Ruby’s shouts and Sapphire's cries, and that's when a bright light engulfed her, and she unfused.

Ruby and Sapphire were on the ground, panicking. Ice started to surround Sapphire's body and Ruby started to gain heat, and neither of them knew what to do. Ruby started shouting, angry at Homeworld for what they've done. Sapphire cried softly to herself, asking why she didn't pay attention to this when she saw it.

Steven looked at each of the gems, growling once again. “Steven,” Sapphire said in a weak voice. “Please understand that we don't want to hurt you.” She slowly stood up and reached her hand toward him, and that's what caused Steven to pounce.

He quickly jumped toward the gems and let out a loud hiss. “What are we going to do? We can’t fight him!” Amethyst shouted. “Even though he's like this now, he's still our friend!”

Steven glared at Amethyst and ran up to her, clawing at her. She held him back, trying her best not to harm him. “Come on, dude, stop!” She said, pushing him to the side.

Ruby carefully walked behind him, trying not to startle him. “It's okay, Steven,” she said in a whisper. “We just want to help you.”

He turned around and stared blankly at Ruby, making her slowly back away. He slowly started to step toward her, still growling. He then slammed his tail into the ground, causing rose-colored spikes to pop out of the ground that Ruby was standing on.

Sapphire grabbed her hand and quickly ran out of the way of the spikes. “Guys,” Sapphire said quietly. “I know nobody wants to do this but…we’re going to have to fight Steven.”

“What?!?” Pearl shouted. “No, we can't fight him! We might kill him.”

“Pearl, i-it’s the only way. He's not going to stop, he doesn't remember us at all. We’ll just have to poof and bubble him, that's the only way to stop him from hurting us and from hurting himself.”

All four of them glanced over to Steven, who let out another growl. He quickly pounced at them once again, though Amethyst quickly summoned her whip and wrapped it around him, throwing him on the ground.

He quickly got up, which caused Pearl to summon her spear, holding back her tears. “I'm sorry, Steven,” she whispered as she threw it toward him. It scratched his side, but he still was able to fight.

Pearl summoned another one if her spears, still crying. Steven jumped high into the air, ready to jump on all four of them, but Pearl quickly threw her spear right through him. She gasped in realization of what she had done, and whimpered. She knew there was no other choice, but a part of her still didn't want to harm him, but it was too late.

There was a puff of air, and next thing they knew, his gem fell from the sky and landed right in front of them. Pearl, still unable to believe she did this, started to laugh. 

Amethyst sighed and gently picked up his gem and bubbled it, looking at everyone else before tapping the top and sending it back to the temple.

“What now?” She asked.

“I don't know,” Sapphire responded. “I don't know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this, I just wanted to write something about Steven being corrupted for a long time xD


End file.
